


True "Tenshi"

by tatatatan



Series: Endless illusion [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Tenshi gặp Tenko? Mà khoan, Tenko là ai cơ?
Series: Endless illusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795





	1. I

Tenshi tỉnh giấc, trước mắt cô là những đám mây trắng trôi bồng bềnh giữa bầu trời xanh thẳm. Cô thầm nghĩ: “Hôm nay sẽ lại là một ngày nhàm chán nữa đây…”. Nhưng cô chợt nhận ra có điều gì đó không đúng: lúc này cô đang nằm dưới đất thay vì nằm trên cái nệm êm thường ngày. Tenshi bật dậy, đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh. Những áng mây trắng phủ đầy trên mặt đất ở thiên giới mà cô thường thấy không còn nữa, không có những cây đào tiên trĩu quả, không có tiếng cười đùa của đám thiên nhân mà cô vẫn cho làm một lũ nhàm chán. Cô ngạc nhiên:

“Đây… là đâu?”

“A! Chị kia tỉnh rồi kìa!”, có tiếng trẻ con vang lên.

Một đứa nhóc mặc quần áo màu sậm, tay cầm thanh kiếm bằng gỗ chạy đến chỗ Tenshi.

“Chị có sao không? Em thấy chị nằm ở đây từ nãy giờ rồi.”

“Không sao… Mà đây là đâu vậy?”

“Vương quốc này gọi là Thiên quốc ạ. Vì vương quốc này gần với bầu trời hơn bất kìa quốc gia nào khác, em nghe nói vậy. Cung điện của nhà vua thì ở trên ngọn núi cao nhất của vương quốc, ở đằng kia kìa, hình như tên là Hữu gì đó đó”, cậu bé vui vẻ trả lời câu hỏi của cô, tay chỉ về một ngọn núi được bao phủ bởi mây trắng, khó mà thấy rõ đỉnh của nó, “Nếu chị là khách du lịch thì nên thử tham quan thành phố này đi ạ, có nhiều thứ vui lắm!”

“Này, cậu nói chuyện xong chưa vậy”, tiếng của một đứa trẻ khác vang lên

“Đợi chút, tới liền đây”, cậu bé quay lại trả lời những đứa trẻ ở đằng xa, rồi nói với Tenshi, “Vậy nhé, em phải đi đây ạ”

Cậu bé quay lưng chạy đến chỗ các bạn, rồi tất cả cùng chạy đi.

“Này! Khoan đã! Nhóc!”, Tenshi lên tiếng gọi, nhưng cậu bé kia không quay lại. Thấy vậy, cô đứng lên chạy theo đám nhóc kia.

Tenshi đuổi kịp bọn nhóc rất nhanh, cô chạy theo chúng ra một thành phố lớn. Đến nơi có một đám đông đang tụ tập trước một bảng thông báo, cô nghe được những tiếng bán tán của họ.

“Xem kìa, công chúa lại quậy phá nữa rồi”

“Nhà vua chắc phải rất mệt mỏi vì nàng công chúa này nhỉ?”

“Nghe nói cô ấy vẫn tiếp tục phá hoại dù bị phạt rất nhiều lần rồi, đúng là bướng bỉnh mà”

“Làm công chúa sống trong cung điện không phải rất sung sướng sao? Vậy mà cô ấy cứ thích trốn ra ngoài nghịch ngợm chứ”

Những thành kiến đó làm Tenshi nhớ đến những lời cay độc của các tiên nhân khác dành cho cô; họ bảo cô là “thiên nhân xấu xa” chỉ vì cô được trở thành thiên nhân mà không qua tu luyện; họ đưa ra những lời phê bình việc làm của cô mà không biết đến lí do cô làm những việc đó. Tenshi chợt nghĩ rằng không biết liệu cô công chúa đó có phải là con người như cô: buồn chán vì cuộc sống ở cái nơi được cho là an nhàn, sung sướng.

“Công chúa tuyệt thật đó”, một đứa nhóc nói

“Ừ! Còn rất mạnh nữa! Lần trước chị ấy dám đánh cả một tên to xác giữa phố cơ mà”

“Lần trước tớ còn chị ấy đánh bại một con yêu quái ngoài bìa rừng nữa!”

“Trông công chúa y hệt chị tóc xanh này nhỉ? Liệu chị có phải là công chúa không vậy?”

Câu nói của một đứa nhóc khiến những đứa trẻ khác và một số người quanh đó đều quay lại nhìn Tenshi. Cô vừa chuẩn bị mở miệng nói: “Không phải” thì bỗng nhiên trời đổ mưa, tiếng sấm vang lên, mặc dù bầu trời vẫn trong xanh. Đám đông lại nhanh chóng tản ra và chạy tìm tìm chỗ trú, vài kẻ khác vẫn ở lại bàn tán.

“Mưa rồi sao”

“Trời đang đẹp thế này mà lại mưa, chắc công chúa lại bày trò nữa rồi”

“A! Tớ nhớ rồi, mắt công chúa không phải màu đỏ như chị kia đâu!”

“Vậy chị ấy không phải công chúa hả?”

“Hình như công chúa đang ở gần đây đó, chúng ta đi tìm chị ấy đi!”

“Được đó, rủ chị kia đi theo luôn ha. Chị gì ơi? Ủa…? Chị ấy đi đâu mất rồi?”

Trong khi lũ nhóc vẫn đang bàn tán, Tenshi đã rời đi. Cô chạy ra khỏi thành phố, đến một nơi hoang vắng và dừng lại dưới chân một ngọn núi. Lúc này mưa đã tạnh, bầu trời trong xanh trở lại. Tenshi nhìn lên trời, cô tự hỏi:

“Mình đang ở chỗ quái nào vậy? Mà sao mình lại tới được đây?… Phải tìm cách trở về thiên gi… Thôi cứ xem ở đây có gì vui không đã, lúc này về thiên giới thì cũng chẳng có gì để làm. Trước tiên, phải thử xem mình còn sử dụng được sức mạnh không…”

Nói rồi, Tenshi vung tay thật mạnh. Một ánh sáng màu cam vàng hiện ra, hình thành một thanh kiếm nằm gọn trong tay cô. Tenshi nắm chặt thanh kiếm, vung lên cao, mây đen kéo đến, cô chuẩn bị chém đôi một tảng đá lớn thật đó.

“Công chúa?”, bỗng nhiên một tiếng gọi từ đâu vang đến

Tenshi dừng lại, cô nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm nơi tiếng gọi phát ra. Từ một bụi cây gần đó, một cô gái chạy ra, cô có mái tóc màu chàm ngắn ngang vai, đầu đội chiếc nón đen được trang trí một cái nơ đỏ, người choàng một chiếc khăn trắng viền đỏ. Cô gái kia vừa định chạy đến chỗ Tenshi thì chợt khựng lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào Tenshi với vẻ do dự. Còn Tenshi thì nhanh chóng nhận ra con người quen thuộc đó. Cô cất tiếng ngạc nhiên:

“Chị Iku?”

Cô gái mà Tenshi gọi là Iku lộ rõ vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của mình. Cô vội chạy đến chỗ Tenshi, vẻ mặt trở nên hớt hải.

“Công chúa! Cô lại trốn ra ngoài nữa rồi. Đi về thôi, mọi người đang tìm cô đấy!”, Iku nắm lấy cổ tay Tenshi kéo đi

“Hả? Em không phải công chúa! Chị bị sao vậy?”, Tenshi kéo tay mình lại

“Cứ đi theo tôi về cung điện đã rồi nói”, Iku kéo mạnh hơn  
Tenshi chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cả. Nhưng cô vẫn để cho Iku kéo mình đi.  
Iku dẫn Tenshi lên một ngọn núi rất cao, cao đến mức tưởng chừng đỉnh của nó có thể chạm đến tận trời xanh. Chỉ mới đi lên tới một nửa ngọn núi đã khó có thể thấy rõ những thứ xung quanh, bởi những đám mây trắng dày đặc bao quanh ngọn núi. Nhìn hình ảnh mập mờ của những đồng cỏ xanh tươi, những quả đồi, dòng sông, những hồ nước rộng lớn, làng mạc, con người; Tenshi bắt đầu cảm thấy nơi này giống hệt Hữu Đỉnh Thiên, xa vời mặt đất, thậm chí đến việc ngắm nhìn những thứ diễn ra dưới mặt đất còn khó khăn.

“Đến chưa vậy? Chúng ta đi lâu quá rồi “, Tenshi than vãn

“Đến rồi đây “, Iku cất tiếng

Tenshi ngẩng mặt lên, cô nhìn thấy một toà lâu đài to lớn, đứng oai nghiêm giữa những đám mây trắng. Một lần nữa, cô lại cảm thấy nơi này giống thiên giới, nhưng nó hoàn toàn không phải thiên giới, cô tự hỏi như vậy nghĩa là sao?

“Báo với mọi người là tôi tìm thấy và đưa công chúa về rồi nhé, không cần đi tìm nữa đâu”, Iku nói với tên gác cổng ngái ngủ trước lâu đài.

“Này! Em nói lại lần cuối là em không phải… um umn, um,&₫@%*+{><$!!!”, Tenshi lên tiếng nhưng lại bị Iku bịt miệng lại

“Về phòng thôi”

Tên gác cổng nhìn hai người với vẻ nghi ngờ, nhưng hắn chẳng mấy bận tâm vì hắn có vẻ vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn.


	2. II

“Em không phải là ‘công chúa’ gì gì đó! Chị dẫn em đi đâu vậy?!”

‘Rầm’

Iku đá Tenshi vào một căn phòng lớn làm cô văng vào tường, khiến bức tường bị nứt ra một chút.

Tenshi bò dậy, rút kiếm ra, chĩa nó vào Iku.

“Chị bị sao vậy Iku?! ‘Công chúa’ gì đó là ai chứ không phải em! Em…”

“Tất nhiên là tôi biết”, Iku ngắt lời Tenshi rồi đóng cửa lại, “Nhưng vì trông cô y hệt công chúa nên đành phải tạm đưa cô về đây đã”

“Là sao?”, Tenshi cất thanh kiếm đi

“Công chúa của chúng tôi trốn ra khỏi lâu đài vài ngày nay rồi. Việc đó ảnh hưởng tới khá nhiều thứ nên phải đi tìm, nhưng mãi chẳng thấy con bé đâu. Cô lại giống con bé bướng bỉnh đó đến mức lúc đầu nhìn thấy cô tôi cũng nhầm là công chúa. Nhưng sau khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt của cô thì tôi mới biết được cô không phải công chúa. Mà tình hình hiện tại cấp bách lắm rồi, nên đành phải dẫn cô về thay vì công chúa”, Iku nói

“Hả?…” 

“Hơn nữa, tôi có điều muốn hỏi: đây là lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau, tại sao cô lại biết tôi là ai?”

“Ủa? Chẳng phải chị là Nagae Iku, sứ giả long cung sao? Chị thường qua chỗ cha em báo cáo tình hình gì đó. Rồi lần em gây ra dị biến ở Ảo tưởng hương, chị là người đầu tiên mắng rồi phạt em nữa…”

“Sứ giả long cung? Dị biến? Ảo tưởng hương?”

“Chị không nhớ hả?”

“Tôi hiện tại chỉ là một người bạn của công chúa và được giao quyền coi sóc, không phải sứ giả long cung nào cả”

“Yahhh! Nghĩa là sao?! Chẳng hiểu gì hết!”, Tenshi đấm thật mạnh vào tường

“Dù sao tôi cũng cần cô ở đây thay thế công chúa vài ngày. Giờ thì đi thay quần áo đi”, Iku chỉ vào một bộ đồ đang nằm trên giường

“Hả? Tại sao em phải…”

“Để giả làm công chúa, cô phải mặc quần áo của công chúa chứ, hơn nữa đồ của cô cũng bẩn hết rồi”

Tenshi đã bị Iku cưỡng ép thay quần áo trước khi cô kịp phản đối.

“Xong rồi”

“Tốt, nhìn giống hệt công chúa”, Iku nhìn Tenshi trong bộ quần áo mới

Quần áo của công chúa mà Tenshi đang mặc cũng khá giống trang phục bình thường của cô: áo sơ mi tay phồng màu trắng có dải tinh thể nhiều màu sắc, một chiếc nơ đỏ thắt ở cổ áo, váy ngắn màu xanh lam và một chiếc dây lưng đen.

“Được rồi, cô ở lại đây nhé”, Iku nhanh chóng còng hai tay Tenshi lại bằng một cái còng bằng sắt

“C-chị làm cái gì vậy?!”, Tenshi cố gắng phá cái còng

“Để cô khỏi chạy đi thôi”, Iku nói rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, khoá cửa lại

“Còn tôi, phải tìm cách ngăn con bé đó phá huỷ ‘thứ đó'”, Iku nói thầm

“ Khoan đã!!! Ikuuuuuu!!!!!!!!”, Tenshi hét ầm lên

Trong lúc Tenshi cố gắng tìm cách tháo chiếc còng sắt ra thì:

“Cộp”

Một tiếng động phát ra từ bên ngoài. Tenshi nhìn về phía cánh cửa sổ mở và thấy một cánh tay đang bám vào thành ban công. Một con người đang cố gắng trèo vào cửa sổ, cô ta đội một chiếc nón đen và có mái tóc màu xanh lam dài y hệt Tenshi. Tenshi ngạc nhiên nhìn chằm chằm vào cô ta. Con người kia ngẩng đầu lên. Vừa nhìn thấy Tenshi, cô ta nhảy phắt vào phòng, vụt tay làm một thanh kiếm đỏ xuất hiện. Cô ta cầm lấy nó chém vào Tenshi. May thay, Tenshi đã kịp đưa chiếc còng lên đỡ, nhưng có vẻ như nó sẽ không chịu được lâu.

“Cô là ai?!”, con người kia nói

“Tôi mới là người phải hỏi câu đó chứ?! Cô là ai? Tại sao tự nhiên lại tấn công tôi?”, Tenshi đáp lại

“Cô là ai? Tại sao lại nhìn giống hệt tôi như vậy?!”, cô gái kia vung kiếm lên chém một nhát nữa thật mạnh vào Tenshi

“Tôi cũng muốn hỏi vậy đấy!”

Tenshi lại đưa còng tay lên đỡ, lúc này nó không còn chịu được nhát chém của cô gái kia nữa, vỡ đôi ra. Tenshi được giải thoát, cô triệu hồi Phi tưởng kiếm và bắt đầu phản công. Tiếng hai thanh kiếm chạm vào nhau vang lên rất to. Hai người liên tiếp chém rồi lại né, chẳng ai có vẻ yếu thế hơn cả. Khi căn phòng gần như bị phá nát, cả hai cùng lúc nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ. Từ dưới đất, những viên đá bay lên, chúng chính là yếu thạch. Tenshi đang sử dụng yếu thạch để đánh cô gái kia. Nhưng cô chợt ngạc nhiên vì cảm thấy có những viên yếu thạch không phải do mình điều khiển.

“Cô cũng điều khiển được yếu thạch sao?!”, Tenshi hỏi

“Cô cũng có thể sao?”, Cô gái kia đáp, “Tưởng chỉ có tôi là người duy nhất”

Những khối yếu thạch liên tiếp bay qua bay lại về phía hai người. Cả hai vừa đánh nhau vừa né những khối yếu thạch rất thành thạo, cứ như họ có thể nhìn thấu chuyển động của nhau vậy. Tenshi giơ kiếm lên, mây đen kéo đến, trời tối sầm lại, làn sương mù đỏ hiện ra bao quanh hai người. Cùng lúc đó, cô gái kia chĩa kiếm vào Tenshi, bắn ra một tia sáng màu đỏ. Hai cô gái ngạc nhiên nhìn nhau.

“Phi tưởng kiếm?!”, cả hai đồng thanh

Trận chiến vẫn tiếp tục thêm nửa giờ nữa, cho đến khi cả hai đều mệt mỏi, nhưng vẫn chưa có kẻ thắng cuộc. Tenshi vịn vào một thân cây thở dốc:

“Cô… mạnh thật đấy”

Cô gái kia chĩa kiếm vào Tenshi, cố gắng đứng vững dù cô gần như muốn gục rồi.

“Lần đầu tiên… có kẻ đánh… ngang ngửa tôi đấy… Cô rốt cuộc là ai…”, cô ấy nói, “Có thể điều khiển yếu thạch, lại còn sở hữu một thanh kiếm giống thanh Phi tưởng kiếm của tôi…”

“Đây là Phi tưởng kiếm đó! Hàng thật đó!”, Tenshi ngồi bệt xuống, “Không phải cô nên giới thiệu mình trước khi hỏi tên người khác sao? Tôi là Hinanawi Tenshi, trưởng nữ gia tộc Hinanawi và là một…”

“Hả?!”, cô gái kia cắt ngang lời Tenshi, “Tôi cũng tên là Hinanawi Tenshi, công chúa của vương quốc này”

“Hả? Tên chúng ta lại giống hệt nhau sao, cả ngoại hình lẫn khả năng nữa?!”, Tenshi ngạc nhiên

“C-cô đến từ đâu?”

“Hữu Đỉnh Thiên ở thiên giới”

“Nhưng đây là Hữu Đỉnh Thiên mà? Trước giờ tôi chưa từng thấy cô”

“Không phải, ở đây khá giống nhưng không phải Hữu Đỉnh Thiên mà tôi sống…”, Tenshi nhìn xung quanh

“Ra là vậy!”, cô công chúa chạy đến chỗ Tenshi, “Cô từ thế giới khác đến phải không?”

“Thế giới khác? Là sao?”

“Từ nhỏ tôi đã được kể về những thế giới song song tồn tại. Ở mỗi thế giới, có một con người giống hệt mình về hầu như mọi thứ, cả những địa điểm na ná nhau nữa! Cô giống hệt tôi về ngoại hình, tên gọi, lẫn sức mạnh; lại đến từ một Hữu Đỉnh Thiên khác. Có nghĩa là, cô chính là tôi đến từ một thế giới khác!”

“Hơ… Không hiểu lắm. Tôi phải trở về nhà nhưng không biết làm thế nào…”, Tenshi nói

“Nếu cô bằng cách nào đó đã tới được đây, thì chắc chắn sẽ trở về được thôi! Tôi biết một nơi có thể…”

“Công chúa! Cô lại đi đâu rồi?”, tiếng Iku từ xa vang đến

“Chết rồi! Đi thôi!”, công chúa cầm lấy tay Tenshi chạy đi

“Tenshi…”

“Gọi tôi là Tenko đi! Hồi nhỏ mấy người bạn thường gọi tôi như vậy, dù sao nó cũng đồng nghĩa với ‘Tenshi’ mà”

“Được”, Tenshi nói, “Cô dẫn tôi đi đâu vậy Tenko?”

“Cứ đi theo tôi đi!”


	3. III

Giữa khu rừng rộng, hai cô gái giống hệt nhau đang vừa đi vừa nói chuyện.

“Này, cô nói cho tôi biết chúng ta đang đi đâu được không?”

“Không. Đợi chút đi, sắp đến rồi”

“Lâu quá”

“Tenshi…”

“Hả”

“Cuộc sống của cô ở Hữu Đỉnh Thiên thế nào?”

“Chán òm, chẳng có gì vui ở đó cả. Đám thiên nhân khác lúc nào cũng làm mấy việc nhàm chán, lại còn lặp đi lặp lại mỗi ngày nữa, tôi thật không hiểu sao họ lại vui vẻ được như vậy. Hơn nữa, họ xa lánh tôi vì tôi được đặc cách trở thành thiên nhân mà không qua tu luyện gì cả, lại còn gọi tôi là “thiên nhân xấu xa” nữa, làm như tôi thèm chơi với cái bọn nhàm chán đó lắm”

“Ahahaha”, Tenko bật cười

“Có gì đáng cười sao?”

“Có lẽ chúng ta còn giống nhau cả về quá khứ của mình nhỉ?”, Tenko nói, “Vậy cô có làm gì để thoát khỏi sự chán nản đó không?”

“Có. Tôi đã tìm thấy một vùng đất mang tên Ảo tưởng hương, nơi con người và yêu quái chung sống cùng nhau. Ở đó, những ngày bình yên của họ không bao giờ nhàm chán cả.

Thỉnh thoảng lại có vài kẻ gây ra những vụ dị biến, những lúc như thế còn thú vị hơn nữa. Cô vu nữ và con phù thuỷ là những kẻ thường đi giải quyết những vụ dị biến ấy. Sau khi dị biến kết thúc, họ lại tổ chức tiệc tùng, hội hè linh đình, lại đấu đạn mạc cùng nhau,…

Những lúc như vậy, tôi chỉ biết đứng từ trên cao ghen tị với họ. Rồi một thứ gì đó đã thúc đẩy tôi hãy dùng sức mạnh của mình để gây ra một vụ dị biến ở đó. Và tôi đã đến Ảo tưởng hương, sử dụng Phi tưởng kiếm, tạo ra thời tiết bất thường ở khắp đó. Cuối cùng, ả vu nữ và ả phù thuỷ kia, cùng với nhiều kẻ khác, đã đến giải quyết nỗi buồn chán của tôi. Kẻ luôn tự tin về sức mạnh của mình như tôi đã bị đánh bại. Cả Iku cũng tới trừng phạt tôi vì đã tuỳ tiện sử dụng yếu thạch. Dị biến kết thúc, tôi buộc phải trở về thiên giới. Những không lúc nào tôi ngừng nghĩ đến việc trốn xuống Ảo tưởng hương chơi cả, vì đó là nơi tôi cảm thấy vui nhất”, Tenshi hào hứng kể

“Hahahaha, câu chuyện của cô y hệt của tôi rồi”

“Haha, thật vậy sao?”

“Ừ, làm công chúa chán lắm, bị bắt nhốt trong cung điện, bị người khác nói xấu, nên lúc nào tôi cũng mong tới được một nơi mà tôi được tự do vui vẻ với những kẻ coi tôi như một người hoàn toàn bình thường. Đối với tôi nơi đó giống như Ảo tưởng hương đối với cô vậy”, Tenko bước đến một vách núi, cô đưa tay ra, “Lại nhìn thử đi, vùng đất đó ở đằng kia”

Tenshi bước đến chỗ Tenko, nhìn ra xa. Trước mắt cô là một vùng đất tuyệt đẹp, hoàn toàn khác với vương quốc này. Một vùng đất với những ngọn đồi xanh mướt, những dòng sông trong vắt uốn lượn quanh cánh rừng lớn, một ngôi làng nhỏ, một cánh đồng hoa hướng dương, cái hồ đầy sương… tất cả trông như những cảnh quan ở Ảo tưởng hương vậy. Trên không trung, tuy không thấy rõ, có những kẻ đang bay lượn giữa những đốm sáng và tia lửa, giống như những trận đấu đạn mạc mà Tenshi vẫn thường thấy ở Ảo tưởng hương.

“Chà, đúng là giống thật”

“Phi tưởng hương, nơi đầy những yêu quái và những con người đặc biệt, đã năm năm rồi, kể từ khi tôi rời khỏi đó”, Tenko nhắm mắt lại

“… Sao cô phải rời khỏi đó trong khi lúc nào cũng mong muốn được đến đó?”

Một làn gió thổi tung mái tóc của hai người, chiếc nón trên đầu Tenko bay đi, những lọn tóc xanh phấp phới trong gió. Tenshi nhìn Tenko, Tenko mở mắt ra, kể:

“Tôi được sinh ra ở Phi tưởng hương. Ngay lúc đó, cha tôi rời khỏi vùng đất ấy, để mẹ con chúng tôi ở lại. Chỉ ba năm sau, mẹ tôi chết vì một tai nạn, tôi và các em được người dân trong làng nuôi lớn. Từ nhỏ, tôi đã phát hiện ra mình có thể điều khiển yếu thạch rất sớm. Nghĩ rằng mình là kẻ đặc biệt nhất ở đó, tôi trốn ra khỏi làng và bắt đầu quậy phá ở khắp nơi. Tôi tìm thấy Phi tưởng kiếm trên một ngọn núi, sử dụng nó để tạo ra những thời tiết bất thường hòng gây ra sự chú ý, giống như cô vậy.

Và rồi những kẻ mạnh mà tôi luôn muốn được gặp đã đến, họ đánh bại tôi, muốn tịch thu Phi tưởng kiếm nhưng không thể. Vì con ả kia đã nói chỉ có gia tộc Hinanawi mới có thể sử dụng Phi tưởng kiếm, nếu nó rơi vào tay người khác, nó sẽ lại đến với một ‘Hinanawi’ khác”

“Con ả đó?”, Tenshi ngạc nhiên

“Đừng để ý, chỉ là một người tôi rất ghét thôi. Ngoại trừ cô ta ra thì tôi rất quý những người khác. Quả thật thời gian sống ở Phi tưởng hương cùng họ rất vui”, Tenko cười, nhưng rồi cơ mặt cô lại nhanh chóng co lại, cô cụp mắt xuống, “Cho đến một ngày kia, cha tôi bỗng dưng quay lại Phi tưởng hương, bảo rằng ông đã trở thành vua của vương quốc này. Ông bắt tôi và các em phải rời Phi tưởng hương để đến Hữu Đỉnh Thiên. Tôi đã không chấp nhận! Tôi không muốn rời khỏi Phi tưởng hương! Tôi bỏ trốn, tìm đến nơi ở của những yêu quái để ẩn náu. Nhưng họ lại đuổi tôi đi, tất cả ép buộc tôi phải rời khỏi Phi tưởng hương. Tôi hoàn toàn không hiểu gì cả, Iku nói họ muốn tốt cho tôi, nhưng khi đến Hữu Đỉnh Thiên, tôi chẳng thấy được gì tốt đẹp cả!

Lúc rời đi, tôi đã bí mật để lại một viên yếu thạch, để một ngày nào đó có thể trở lại. Nhưng tôi không ngờ nơi tôi đặt viên yếu thạch kia, lại chính là vùng trọng yếu của Phi tưởng hương. Khi tôi hoàn toàn rời khỏi vùng đất ấy, viên yếu thạch bắt đầu phát triển, hút lấy năng lượng của vùng đất đó, rồi tạo nên một ranh giới để ngăn những kẻ đã sống đủ lâu ở đó bước ra khỏi Phi tưởng hương. Và khi viên yếu thạch bị phá huỷ, thì cơn động đất nó gây ra sẽ phá huỷ cả Phi tưởng hương”

“Vậy là không thể gỡ nó ra cũng chẳng thể phá huỷ nó…”

“Không hẳn, viên yếu thạch đó không gây ảnh hưởng gì khác đến Phi tưởng hương khi không có gì ảnh hưởng đến nó… Nhưng vẫn có cách phá huỷ nó mà không gây bất kì ảnh hưởng xấu nào.

Năm trước, cha tôi đã phát hiện ra viên yếu thạch của tôi ở đó đang phát triển rất mạnh. Ông muốn lợi dụng nó, để chiếm lấy cả Phi tưởng hương, vùng đất đẹp đẽ trù phú mà ông không thể kiểm soát vì nó quá mạnh. Biết được khả năng của viên yếu thạch kia, hoặc là ông sẽ dùng nó để hù doạ, bắt toàn bộ dân cư trong Phi tưởng hương phải nghe theo ông; hoặc là ông sẽ dùng viên yếu thạch đó để phá huỷ toàn bộ Phi tưởng hương.

Tôi từ khi trở thành công chúa, bị giam lỏng trong vương quốc này, vì những quyền lợi mình được hưởng, tôi càng trở nên ích kỉ, lúc nào cũng hành động theo ý mình, luôn tìm cách trở về Phi tưởng hương, nên ngoại trừ bọn nhóc, người dân ở vương quốc luôn có cái nhìn xấu về tôi.

Nghe được kế hoạch của cha, tôi đã cố gắng xin ông ấy cho mình đi phá huỷ yếu thạch. Không phải để phá huỷ Phi tưởng hương, mà để giải thoát nó khỏi nguy cơ bị phá huỷ và đồng thời phá bỏ ranh giới mà viên yếu thạch kia tạo ra. Bởi vì chỉ có tôi – chủ nhân của viên yếu thạch đó – mới có thể phá huỷ nó mà không gây ảnh hưởng gì đến Phi tưởng hương. Nhưng nhà vua không chấp thuận, lệnh cho những kẻ khác giám sát tôi chặt chẽ hơn. Cơ mà tôi vẫn cứ tìm cách đến Phi tưởng hương, kết quả thì một là bị quân đội bắt lại, hoặc là bị những yêu quái gần đó đuổi đi, một mình tôi khó đánh bại tất cả bọn họ được. Cuối cùng chưa lần nào tôi bước được vào trong vùng đất ấy.Không bỏ cuộc, tôi vẫn cứ tiếp tục mò đến mặc cho biết bao nhiêu lần bị đánh.

Gần đây, nghe nói rằng cha tôi sắp đến đó để phá huỷ yếu thạch rồi… Nên hôm nay tôi phải tới được Phi tưởng hương! Cho dù có bị đuổi cũng mặc kệ! Tôi nhất định phải phá huỷ viên yếu thạch đó trước cha! Tôi muốn được ở lại Phi tưởng hương! Tôi không muốn những người ở đó phải đi mất! Phi tưởng hương và những kẻ sống ở đó mới có thể khiến tôi thoát khỏi cuộc sống nhàm chán này!”  
Tenko nhìn về phía Phi tưởng hương, tay nắm chặt, dòng lệ đã chảy ra từ hai khoé mắt cô.

“Vậy thì tôi sẽ giúp cô. Dù cô có đồng ý hay không thì tôi vẫn sẽ giúp cô phá huỷ viên yếu thạch ở Phi tưởng hương”, Tenshi cười, chìa tay ra, “Nếu một mình cô không thể đánh bại những kẻ kia, thì giờ cô đã có hai ‘mình’ rồi đây. Hai Tenshi, hai Phi tưởng kiếm, hai kẻ có thể điều khiển yếu thạch, chỉ vậy thôi, tôi nghĩ phá huỷ một viên yếu thạch thôi sẽ không khó đâu. Hơn nữa, cô là tôi, tôi sẽ không để bản thân mình cứ tiếp tục sống ở một nơi nhàm chán mãi đâu”

“Vậy sao?”, Tenko lấy tay quẹt nước mắt, “Nếu cô đã nghĩ như thế thì chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ làm được, đi thôi”


	4. IV

Tenshi cùng Tenko rời khỏi Hữu Đỉnh Thiên, chạy về hướng đông để đến Phi tưởng hương.

“Có vẻ như đây là nơi ít lính canh nhất”, Tenshi nấp vào một bụi cây

“Chúng ta đã chạy vòng vòng nãy giờ rồi, chỉ có mỗi nơi này thôi”, Tenko nói, “Có khoảng 50 tên thì phải, cô nghĩ sao?”

“Tôi tưởng suy nghĩ của chúng ta đơn giản giống nhau chứ? Sử dụng Phi tưởng kiếm tạo ra sương mù để che tầm nhìn của họ, rồi làm mưa đá để gây hỗn loạn, sau đó…”

“Cứ xông vào mà đánh thôi!”, cả hai đồng thanh

“Mà không cần đánh hết tất cả bọn họ đâu, chúng ta chỉ cần lẻn qua dòng sông kia là vào được Phi tưởng hương rồi. Đám lính kia không dám đuổi theo chúng ta đâu”, Tenko chỉ vào một dòng sông đằng sau những tên lính

“Được! Đi thôi!”, Tenshi đứng phắt dậy, triệu hồi Phi tưởng kiếm

“Này Tenshi…”, Tenko níu Tenshi lại, nói, “Tôi nghĩ rằng…”

“Hả? Cô nói nhỏ quá tôi nghe không rõ?”

“Không có gì đâu, đi thôi!”, Tenko chạy ra khỏi bụi cây

“Này!”

Tenshi lao vào trận cùng với Tenko. Giữa làn sương mù và cơn mưa đá, hai thanh kiếm của họ vụt lên tạo thành những nhát kiếm rực sáng màu đỏ cam tuyệt đẹp, từng tên lính lần lượt gục xuống dưới đường chém của họ. Vì cả hai quá mạnh, nên chẳng mấy chốc, hơn năm chục tên lính của nhà vua đã bị đánh bại hoàn toàn. Hai người hướng đến ranh giới ngăn của Phi tưởng hương:

“Xong rồi! Đi thôi Tenko!”, Tenshi nói, cất thanh kiếm của mình đi

“Ừ”, Tenko đáp lại

“Khoan đã”, một giọng nói lạ vang lên từ đằng sau hai người

Tenshi bỗng dưng lăn ra bất tỉnh. Tenko quay lại, nhưng cô không thây bất kì ai.

“Cả hai đã đi quá giới hạn của việc này rồi, công chúa ạ”

“Chị Iku?”

‘Bốp’

Tenko bị đánh thật mạnh vào lưng, ngã xuống đất và bất tỉnh. Iku bước đến cạnh Tenko, nhặt lấy thanh Phi tưởng kiếm từ tay cô.

“Cô nên dừng việc này lại thôi”, Iku nói

——–

“Hơ…? Đây là đâu?”, Tenko tỉnh dậy, ngơ ngác nhìn xung quanh

“Trong phòng của cô”, Iku ngồi cạnh Tenko đáp lại

“Chị Iku? T-Tenshi đâu?!”

“Cô là Tenshi mà”

“Không phải! Người đi cùng em…”

“À, cô ta ấy hả… bị nhà vua ra lệnh nhốt ở nhà ngục dưới lòng đất rồi”

“Tại sao?!”, Tenko giận dữ

Cô cố gắng bước ra khỏi giường nhưng chợt nhận ra một tay mình đã bị còng vào tường. Cô vụt tay còn lại, định triệu hồi Phi tưởng kiếm, nhưng Phi tưởng kiếm không xuất hiện. Tenko vụt tay thêm một lần nữa, vẫn chẳng có thanh kiếm nào xuất hiện. Tenko nhìn lên Iku với ánh mắt giận dữ:

“Iku…”

“Nếu cô muốn hỏi về Phi tưởng kiếm, thì câu trả lời là nó đã bị nhà vua lấy đi rồi”, Iku bình thản nói

“Chết tiệt!”, Tenko đấm mạnh vào tường

“Không phải phá huỷ nó là điều cô mong muốn sao? Chỉ là nhà vua không cho cô tự tay…”

“Không phải!! Ta không hề muốn huỷ diệt Phi tưởng hương! Ta muốn cứu nó!”, Tenko ngắt lời, hét lớn, “Chị biết mà Iku! Chị biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi ta hoặc kẻ khác phá huỷ viên yếu thạch đó mà! Tạo sao chứ?! Phi tưởng hương cũng là nơi chị từng lớn lên mà! Chị không hề muốn cứu nó sao?!”

“… Không phải việc của tôi…”, Iku nói, bước ra khỏi phòng, khoá cửa lại

“IKUUU!!!”, Tenko lại đấm vào tường, hét ầm lên, “Không phải việc của chị sao? Được thôi, ta không quan tâm chị nghĩ gì! Ta vẫn sẽ phá huỷ viên yếu thạch đó!”

Cả lâu đài rung chuyển sau cú đấm của Tenko, không phải, mà là cả Hữu Đỉnh Thiên đang rung chuyển. Tenko vội nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Bất thình lình, những viên yếu thạch đập vỡ cửa kính, Tenshi trèo vào từ bên ngoài. Mặt đất vẫn đang rung lắc dữ dội.

“Chúng coi thường tôi quá rồi”, Tenshi rút Phi tưởng kiếm ra, chém đứt còng tay của Tenko, “Cô không sao chứ?”

“Tôi… rất tức giận khi bị xem thường đấy”, Tenko nói

“Tôi hiểu”, Tenshi cười đáp lại, “Giờ chúng ta đi cứu Phi tưởng hương của cô chứ?”

Tenshi vừa dứt lời, một viên yếu thạch lớn bay vào phòng. Cô nhảy lên nó, chìa tay cho Tenko.

“Được”, Tenko cầm lấy tay Tenshi, trèo lên viên yếu thạch kia

Tenshi và Tenko lại một lần nữa bay đến ranh giới Phi tưởng hương. Quân đội của nhà vua đang canh chừng ranh giới vội vàng chạy đến cản hai người lại, lần này chúng còn đông hơn rất nhiều. Tenko nhảy từ trên yếu thạch của Tenshi xuống, lấy tay đập lên mặt đất. Đất đá dưới chân những tên lính nứt ra rồi sụt xuống, tạo thành một cái hố lớn khá sâu khiến bọn chúng rơi vào. Tenko lại tạo đập tay lên mặt đất một lần nữa, mắt đất rung chuyển, miệng hố dần khép lại.

“Lúc này chúng ta không có thời gian chơi với các ngươi nữa đâu”, Tenko nói, “Tenshi, vào trong thôi”

“Được”, Tenshi nhảy khỏi viên yếu thạch

Cả hai cùng bước qua ranh giới của Phi tưởng hương do viên yếu thạch tạo ra. Cảnh vật không thay đổi gì nhiều, chỉ có bầu không khí đã trở nên trong lành và dễ chịu hơn.

“Cảm giác như bước vào một thế giới khác vậy”, Tenshi đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh

“Phải, Phi tưởng hương là vậy đấy. Vùng đất đầy rẫy yêu quái, bí ẩn và những thứ tưởng chừng như không hề có thật. Đó cũng là lí do tôi cảm thấy nơi này rất thú vị”

“Giống Ảo tưởng hương thật…”, Tenshi nói, “Vậy viên yếu thạch đó đang ở đâu? Tôi cảm nhận được một viên yếu thạch cực kì lớn và mạnh đang ở đây”

“Đúng rồi, đã năm năm rồi tôi không được vào đây, nên có lẽ giờ chỉ dựa theo cảm nhận mà tìm nó thôi”, Tenko nhắm mắt lại

“Chà, vẫn dám trở lại sao, ‘Tenko’?”

“Giọng nói này…?!”


	5. V

“Tenko, cô lại muốn bị đá ra khỏi đây lần nữa hả? Sao cô dám quay lại đây?”

“Bọn tôi sẽ không để bất kì ai đụng đến viên yếu thạch đó đâu, kể cả đó là cô đi chăng nữa. Không thể để bất kì kẻ nào phá huỷ Phi tưởng hương được!”

“Marisa?! Reimu?!”, Tenshi ngạc nhiên

“Tenshi, mau đi đi, theo cảm nhận của cô, tới chỗ yếu thạch sẽ không khó lắm đâu. Tuy đến từ một thế giới khác, nhưng cô vẫn là tôi, vì thế việc cô phá huỷ yếu thạch chắc sẽ không ảnh hưởng gì đâu”, Tenko nói thầm với Tenshi

“Cô muốn tôi đi phá huỷ yếu thạch, còn cô?”, Tenshi khẽ đáp lại

“Tôi sẽ ở lại ngăn bọn họ. Hơn nữa, Phi tưởng kiếm của tôi bị cha lấy mất rồi, của cô thì vẫn còn. Có nó, phá huỷ yếu thạch sẽ nhanh hơn một chút”

“Được rồi, cẩn thận nhé”

“Ừ”

Vừa dứt lời, Tenshi nhanh chóng chạy đi. Tenko ở lại, đứng đối diện với hai con người sẵn sàng chiến đấu bất cứ lúc nào.

“Bạn của cô sao? Tuy không nhìn rõ, nhưng tôi thấy cô ấy có vẻ khá giống cô nhỉ?”

“Chúng ta nên đuổi theo chứ Reimu?”

“Không cần đâu, tôi sẽ chặn hai người lại!”

—–

Tenshi không chạy đến chỗ yếu thạch, cô vòng ra ngoài ranh giới, nơi quân đội và nhà vua đang tiến vào. Khá kì lạ khi không có bất kì yêu quái nào của Phi tưởng hương đến ngăn họ lại. Thấy Tenshi tiến đến, nhà vua cất tiếng:

“Tenshi? Iku để con trốn thoát sao?”

“Trả Phi tưởng kiếm đây”, Tenshi trừng mắt nhìn nhà vua

“Ngoan ngoãn trở về Hữu Đỉnh Thiên đi Tenshi. Phi tưởng hương sẽ sớm không còn nữa đâu”

Tenshi cầm kiếm, chuẩn bị chạy đến chỗ nhà vua. Bỗng dưng, một tia sét màu xanh giáng xuống trước mặt cô. Iku bay ra từ sau nhà vua, tay cầm thanh Phi tưởng kiếm của Tenko.

“Tránh ra đi Iku!”, Tenshi nhảy lên một viên yếu thạch và bay lên cao

“Cô không cần phí sức đến vậy đâu”, Iku ném Phi tưởng kiếm về phía Tenshi

Sau đó, cô quay về phía đám lính của nhà vua, chỉ tay khiến những tia sét màu xanh lam giáng xuống những tên lính.

“Iku?!”, Tenshi ngạc nhiên

“Trở lại chỗ Tenko đi”

“Iku… ngươi…!”

“Xin thứ lỗi thưa đức vua, lần này tôi phải ủng hộ công chúa rồi”

——

Tenshi bay đến nơi Tenko đang chiến đấu với Reimu và Marisa. Cô rất lo cho Tenko, bởi hai người kia rất mạnh, lại còn cùng lúc đấu với Tenko, không biết liệu cô ấy có bị sao không. Đến nơi, nhìn thấy Tenko thương tích đầy mình, tưởng chừng sắp thua cuộc, Tenshi hét lớn:

“Tenko!”

Vừa nói, cô vừa ném thanh Phi tưởng kiếm xuống chỗ Tenko.

“Tenshi? Cô chưa đi sao?”, Tenko nhanh chóng đón lấy thanh kiếm

‘Bùm!’

“Cẩn thận!”, Tenshi vội lao đến đẩy Tenko tránh khỏi chùm sáng của Marisa

Chùm sáng Marisa bắn ra sượt qua người Tenshi, khiến cô bị thương.

“Tenshi, cô không sao chứ?”

“Đi đi Tenko! Cô mới là người nên phá huỷ yếu thạch. Giờ cô đã có Phi tưởng kiếm rồi, hơn nữa, tự tay mình phá huỷ yếu thạch là điều cô muốn mà. Chẳng phải nhờ người khác làm sẽ rất nhục nhã sao? Tôi sẽ ở đây!”, Tenshi nói

“Tenshi…”

Một làn đạn khác lại sắp lao đến hai người cùng với những lá bùa.

“Đi nhanh lên!”, Tenshi đá Tenko đi, đồng thời giơ kiếm lên đỡ những viên đạn và lá bùa

“Cẩn thận nhé!”, Tenko nhanh chóng chạy đi

“Phân thân sao?”, Reimu cất tiếng

“Để tớ đuổi theo”, Marisa nói

“Đừng hòng”, Tenshi đập tay xuống đất, “Tôi sẽ không để hai người đuổi theo cô ấy đâu!”

Mặt đất rung chuyển, đất đá trồi lên, nhắm thẳng về phía Reimu và Marisa. Tenshi giơ kiếm lên, làn sương mù đỏ lại xuất hiện.

“Cái quái gì vậy? Hai người giống hệt nhau? Hai thanh Pbi tưởng kiếm? Khả năng cũng giống nhau?!”, Marisa ngạc nhiên

“Heh”, Tenshi cười, chuẩn bị giáng đòn xuống

“Đủ rồi!”

Giữa không trung, một lỗ hổng có buộc nơ ở hai đầu xuất hiện. Cô gái tóc vàng quen thuộc mà ai-cũng-biết cầm chiếc dù màu hồng bước ra từ lỗ hổng kia.

“Yukari?!”, Tenshi ngạc nhiên

“Dừng trận đấu vô nghĩa này lại được rồi đấy. Tất cả chúng ta đều muốn cứu Phi tưởng hương mà phải không?”

“Cô ta? Cứu Phi tưởng hương? Cô quên là Tenko là kẻ đã đặt yếu thạch ở đây sao?”, Marisa tức giận

“Phải, nhưng cô ta không biết việc đó sẽ gây ra ảnh hưởng gì. Một phần là lỗi của tôi khi không phát hiện ra nó trước khi nó phát triển. Hơn nữa, lúc này ta không thể để tên vua kia phá huỷ yếu thạch”

“Cái đó thì cả Phi tưởng hương chúng ta dư sức đánh bại mà”

“Cô muốn yếu thạch tồn tại mãi mãi ở đây sao?”

“Nhưng nếu để cô ta phá huỷ yếu thạch thì cũng…”, Reimu nói

“Không phải! Tenko có thể phá huỷ yếu thạch mà không gây ảnh hưởng đến…”, Tenshi cắt lời Reimu

“Sao cô chắc chắn được việc đó?”, Reimu lại nhảy vào

“Cô ta có thể”, Yukari nói, “Tôi chắc chắn như vậy. Mặc dù tôi chẳng ưa cô ta tí nào, nhưng lần này chúng ta phải giúp cô ta. Không nên phí thời gian ở đây nữa”

“Đ-được rồi”

‘Vụt’

Một ngọn giáo từ đâu bay thẳng đến chỗ Marisa. Nhưng Reimu đã nhanh chóng gạt nó đi.

“Oái”

Quân đội của nhà vua bước ra từ sau những bụi cây, mang theo Iku đã kiệt sức. Reimu, Marisa, Tenshi, Yukari, cả bốn người đã bị bao vây hoàn toàn.

“Chị Iku!”

“Tôi không sao”

“Cô mau tới giúp cô ta đi”, Yukari nói với Tenshi, “Viên yếu thạch đó quá mạnh để một mình cô ta có thể phá huỷ. Việc cô tới thế giới này, dù sao cũng là để giúp cô ta phá huỷ yếu thạch thôi”

“Hả?”

“Đi mau đi! Bọn tôi sẽ xử lí đám lâu la này”, Marisa nói

“Cảm ơn…”, Tenshi bay đi

“Giờ tôi có việc phải đi trước, hai người ở lại nhé”, Yukari nhanh chóng biến vào lỗ hổng không gian

“Này Yukari! Cô không ở lại giúp sao?”

“Tập trung đi Marisa”, Reimu nói

“Đúng là…!


	6. VI

Tenshi tìm được vị trí yếu thạch theo cảm nhận của mình. Tại đó, cô thấy Tenko đang thương tích đầy mình đang cố gắng gượng dậy. Đối diện cô ấy là một kẻ bịt mặt tóc trắng, tay cầm một lưỡi kiếm quấn băng, xung quanh hắn còn có những làn khói đen bốc ra.

“Ra ngươi là kẻ đủ sức để phá huỷ yếu thạch mà cha ta nói đến”, Tenko nói, rồi cô chĩa kiếm lên trời, “Ngươi mạnh đấy, nhưng ta mới là người phải phá huỷ nó”

Tên kia không thèm nói gì cả. Hắn nhìn lên bầu trời xám xịt, rồi nhanh như chớp, hắn vòng ra sau lưng Tenko, chuẩn bị chém. Tenko nhận ra nhưng không kịp phản xạ, Tenshi vội bay đến đỡ lấy nhát kiếm của tên kia. Cùng lúc đó, khoảng mười viên yếu thạch bay đến chỗ tên kia, bắn ra những tia sáng màu đỏ, nhưng hắn đã né được hết.

“Ngươi là ai?!”, Tenshi hỏi gã kia, một tay đỡ lấy Tenko

Tên mặc đồ đen bịt mặt vẫn không thèm mở miệng. Tenshi chĩa mũi kiếm vào hắn, bắn ra một chùm sáng màu đỏ. Tên kia chạy đi, chùm sáng đuổi theo.

“Cô không sao chứ?”

“Tôi ổn”, Tenko đáp, “Đừng để hắn phá huỷ yếu thạch”

“Còn đám lính đằng kia?”

“Có người lo cho họ rồi, hơn nữa, họ không thể phá huỷ yếu thạch đâu”

“Này! Hai người còn đứng đó nữa sao? Tập trung vào tên kia đi!”, một giọng nói vang lên

‘Rẹt’

Tên kia đã chém đứt chùm sáng bắn ra từ Phi tưởng kiếm của Tenshi sau một lúc chơi đuổi bắt với nó. Ngay sau đó, những con dao bay đến chỗ hắn, nhưng không cái nào găm trúng mục tiêu.

“Này Tenko, Yukari đã giải thích tất cả cho chúng tôi rồi”, tiếng Sakuya vang đến

“Phá huỷ yếu thạch đi! Nếu Phi tưởng hương có bị làm sao, tôi sẽ hút sạch máu của cô đấy!”

“Chà, bị cầm tù mãi trong này cũng không là vấn đề với tôi, nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ giúp”

“Cô Yuyuko, xin hãy cẩn thận! Tenko, bọn tôi sẽ lo những kẻ kia, tên đó và viên yếu thạch để lại cho cô với cô gái kia đấy”  
Sakuya, Remilia, Yuyuko, Youmu, cùng với những người khác lao vào đánh quân đội của nhà vua.

“Cô còn đứng được chứ?”

“Được”

“Tốt, vậy chúng ta cùng xử lí tên kia nhé”

“Ừ!”

Những viên yếu thạch hiện ra bay loạn xạ. Thời tiết bắt đầu chuyển biến liên tục, từ làn sương mù đỏ, đến những cơn mưa đá, rồi những cơn bão tuyết dày dặc. Tia sáng từ hai thanh Phi tưởng kiếm vẫn liên tục bắn ra đuổi theo tên bịt mặt kia. Nhưng hắn chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm đến việc phản công lại, tất cả những gì hắn nhắm đến lúc này là viên yếu thạch ở dưới đất. Thấy tên kia cố gắng tìm cách phá hủy yếu thạch trước tiên, Tenshi nhận ra cứ tấn công hắn mãi cũng không phải là cách, nhưng cũng không thể đột ngột phá hủy yếu thạch mà không bị hắn cản lại. Nhìn Tenko đang cố đẩy hắn ra xa viên yếu thạch, Tenshi chợt nghĩ ra một kế hoạch.

“Tenko!”

“Tenko, tôi có ý này”

“Nói nhanh lên, ngắn gọn thôi”

Tenshi nói thầm kế hoạch của mình cho Tenko trong khi tên kia đang chuẩn bị lao xuống chỗ yếu thạch.

“… Được, cẩn thận nhé”, Tenko nói

Ngay lúc đó, Tenshi bay đến đánh tên kia. Tenko cất Phi tưởng kiếm đi, bay xuống chỗ viên yếu thạch. Tên kia ngạc nhiên, vội đuổi theo Tenko. Tenshi cố gắng cản hắn lại, nhưng cô bị vượt qua dễ dàng. Ở dưới đất, Tenko sử dụng sức mạnh của mình, khiến viên yếu thạch không lồ bay lên cao. Tên bịt mặt bí ẩn lại bị làm cho ngạc nhiên thêm mộg lần nữa. Ngay khi hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, Tenko bay lên, tay cầm Phi tưởng kiếm, nhắm thẳng vào hắn. Hắn định lao tới chém Tenko, nhưng đột ngột dừng lại vì cảm thấy đằng sau, Tenshi đang tiến tới gần chỗ hắn hơn với tốc độ rất nhanh. Tên kia ném thẳng thanh kiếm của mình về phía Tenshi. Tenshi dừng lại, nghiêng người, đưa kiếm lên đỡ.

‘Xẹtttt’

Tenshi mỉm cười, tuy cô vẫn bị thương vì làn khói đen quanh lưỡi kiếm của tên kia đã sượt qua người cô. Lưỡi kiếm văng đi. Cùng lúc đó, tên kia quay mặt về phía Tenko đã áp sát mình. Hắn cố gắng né nhát chém của Tenko nhưng không thành, máu văng tung toé ngay vết chém trên vai hắn. Tenko bay đến chỗ Tenshi, cả hai cùng nhào ngược lại, đồng loạt bay xuống chém thẳng vào viên yếu thạch.

Yếu thạch từ từ nứt ra, rồi vỡ tung thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ.

‘Bùm!’

Tenshi và Tenko nhìn nhau mỉm cười. Nhìn lại tên bịt mặt kia, hắn đã biến mất từ lúc nào rồi.

Bỗng dưng… mặt đất bắt đầu rung chuyển dữ dội. Tất cả những kẻ đang ở quanh đó đồng loạt nhìn về phía Tenshi và Tenko. Cả hai người cũng ngạc nhiên nhìn xung quanh. Sắc mặt Tenko thay đổi, cô gục xuống, Tenshi đỡ lấy cô, khuôn mặt không còn vui vẻ nữa. Máu từ trán Tenko chảy xuống tay Tenshi cùng với những giọt nước mắt.

“T-tại sao… Tenshi? Tại sao? Tôi đã…”, những giọt lệ tuôn ra không ngừng từ mắt Tenko, “Tôi muốn cứu Phi tưởng hương, vậy mà… cuối cùng tôi lại trở thành kẻ phá huỷ nó sao…?”

“…”, Tenshi cũng bắt đầu khóc

“Không phải, Phi tưởng hương đã được hai người cứu rồi”

“Yukari? Nhưng… động đất…”, Tenshi nói

“Nhìn lại cô đi”

Tenshi nhìn thấy những ánh sáng nhiều màu đang bay lên từ dưới chân cô. Cô nhìn xuống chân, đôi chân cô đang dần biến thành ánh sáng rồi biến mất.

“Cái này…”

“Cô đến đây để giúp cô ta cứu Phi tưởng hương. Giờ là lúc cô phải trở về”

“Tenshi…”, Tenko nói, “Cảm ơn…”

“Tenko… Tôi sẽ nhớ cô lắm…”

“Tôi cũng vậy…”

“Tạm biệt, ‘Tenshi'”, cả hai ‘Tenshi’ ôm chầm lấy nhau

Cuối cùng Tenshi cũng biến mất. Trận động đất dừng lại, ranh giới do viên yếu thạch tạo ra biến mất, Phi tưởng hương lại trở về như Tenko mong muốn.

“Không sao chứ, công chúa?”, Iku đỡ lấy Tenko

“Chị Iku… cô ấy… liệu ta… em có được gặp lại cô ấy không…”, Tenko tựa vào lòng Iku mà khóc

——

“Hơ…”, Tenshi tỉnh giấc  
Cô mở mắt ra, hình ảnh bầu trời trong xanh vẫn thường thấy hiện ra mờ nhạt trước mắt cô, có cả một bóng người tóc màu chàm nữa…

“Tenshi!!! Cả ngày nay em đi đâu vậy?! Chị đã đi tìm khắp Hữu Đỉnh Thiên, cả Ảo tương hương nữa, mà giờ lại thấy em nằm đây”, người đó tức giận

“Iku… Em đã đi gặp ‘Tenshi’…”, Tenshi mỉm cười, giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên má cô, “Cứ để em ở đây một lát đi ạ”

“Hmn… được thôi, nhưng phải về sớm đấy”

“Vâng”

Tenshi ngắm nhìn bầu trời, vẫn là nền trời màu xanh, vẫn là những đám mây màu trắng, quá rộng lớn. Quả thật, dù ở bất cứ đâu đi chăng nữa, ‘Tenshi’ vẫn không thể thuộc về bầu trời được. Với ‘Tenshi’, mặt đất vẫn là nơi duy nhất mà cô có thể sống vui vẻ.

“Phải rồi, gần đây mình vẫn chưa đến Ảo tưởng hương chơi nhỉ? Tới đó gây vài trận động đất chắc sẽ rất vui đây”


End file.
